The computer mouse is an input device used to provide control over the operations of a computer. It is usually used in conjunction with a graphical user interface where a cursor is moved around the screen by moving the mouse. When a button on the mouse is depressed, a signal is sent to the computer and acted upon by software applications running on the computer.
The use of the graphical user interface and accompanying software applications requires a great deal of interaction of the user with the mouse. Software applications designed for the creation and editing of graphics and digital images are especially dependent upon the mouse or similar input device. These applications are almost exclusively controlled by the mouse, resulting in constant movement of the mouse and activation of buttons.
There is a variety of computer mouse designs currently in use. This provides some relief to users looking for different sizes or various ergonomic characteristics. Most prior art mice have an horizontal orientation of the main control surface which is in contact with the upper portion of the user""s palm. The buttons are located on this main control surface positioned so as to be under the user""s index finger, middle finger, and on some mice, the ring finger. Most prior art mice have relatively vertical sides with the thumb and small finger contacting each side respectively. Thus they are designed to be gripped on the sides by the thumb and small finger of a hand held in an horizontal position.
There are some exceptions to the typical computer mouse design. The mouse sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cMouseManxe2x80x9d as the Cordless MouseMan(trademark) pro by Logitech Inc. in Fremont Calif., provides an alternative grip and hand position by having a convex curved main control surface with its tangent at an approximately a 45xc2x0 angle from horizontal. On the right handed version of the Logitech MouseMan(trademark) Pro, the left side is near vertical for gripping by the thumb. There is no vertical side on the right, so depending on hand size, the small finger may not touch the mouse, instead resting on the underlying stationary surface supporting the computer mouse. As a result, the hand is positioned up approximately 45xc2x0 from horizontal in an attempt to provide a more natural relaxed hand position for controlling the mouse. The mouse described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 to Jack Lo, also attempts to promote a more natural and relaxed position as does U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,303 to Barr. The hand position shown is nearly upright, resting on the side of the palm and the small finger. Both Barr and Lo mice include a smaller thumb support and an undercut to position the small finger directly under the other fingers which can cause poor positioning of the small finger causing it rub against the ring finger. Also, both Barr and Lo mice have a relatively narrow base, especially considering the hi-profile nature of their designs.
Whether a computer mouse has the typical horizontal orientation or a more vertical orientation, each mouse is fixed in size and shape and promotes a specific hand position in order to grip and operate it. The chances are that many users are unable to find a mouse that properly fits their hand or provides the optimum hand position at all times. In environments were multiple individuals use the same mouse, the chances of that mouse fitting each user""s hand are further reduced.
Prior art mice are fixed in size and shape upon manufacture with the exception of the mouse described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,807 to Gary F. Felerbach, assigned to Sun Microsystems, Inc. Mountain View, Calif. This mouse is customizable for one specific user by providing a method for permanently fixing a shape after manufacture. It utilizes a pliable body that is set by a bonding agent activated by the user once the pliable portion of the mouse shaped to fit. The shape is then hardened and cannot be reconfigured. The computer mouse, as described in the Sun Microsystems patent, only allows partial shaping of the mouse body with the buttons and related based assembly remaining in a fixed orientation. Because only a part of it can be shaped, the Sun Microsystems mouse cannot conform to the unique shape of a user""s entire hand. Another mouse that shows a pliable body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,527 to Shearn. Both the Sun mouse and the Shearn mouse have a put the user""s hand in direct contact with the moldable body skin that contains an moldable filler material. This offers an number of disadvantages including damage to the skin allowing leakage of filler material or bumps from the filler material and folds in the skin being uncomfortable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,539 to Hiegel shows a protective skin but this is only related to providing decorative or health benefits. The Hiegel skin has no structural value related to a moldable body.
A computer input device that could be quickly and easily reconfigured to comfortably position and properly fit the entire hand of a number of different users or, position and fit the same user""s hand in more than one way, would provide a number of advantages. In addition, the same techniques that would allow a computer mouse to be reconfigured, could also allow creative shapes and appearances that provides some entertainment value that is not typical of computer mice.
The invention is a computer input device that has a body that can be adjusted at any particular time to provide a targeted ergonomic shape fit an individual user""s hand and provide the desired hand orientation. The invention accomplishes this by having a structure that includes a flat base, a moldable core assembly, a positional button control module with a flexible range of movement, and padded covering, all enclosed within a flexible shell that gives the device structural integrity. The moldable core consists of a oversized sack that contains loose aggregate material mixed with a lubricant that ideally also has a slight adhesive quality. A vent is provided so that air can escape from the core""s sack. The button controls are structurally separate from the flat bottomed base that contains the electronics and any mechanics that provide the required output to the computer. The buttons on the button control are elongated to allow a wide range of finger positions and have a unique internal lever system that provides easy and uniform actuation over the full length of the button. The controls are electronically connected by appropriate flexible means to the electronic components located on the base that transmit control activation signals. The input device communicates with the computer through direct wire connection, infra-red, wireless, or other means. The input device may include a layer of padding that is also enclosed in the flexible shell and integrated with the moldable core and the button control assembly to provide a smooth unified shape.
Having a computer input device with a shape that is easily configured to an individual""s preferences, improves comfort and enhances control of mouse movement and interaction. The grips and hand positions available with an adjustable input device range from the horizontal orientation typical of most prior art devices to a more ergonomic vertical orientation. A specific range of shapes may be targeted with maximum ergonomic value that can supports the hand in a neutral position relative to the wrist and arm with a relaxed grip. However, even with increased comfort and superior control, a particular user may still experience some level of fatigue with continuous extended use. An adjustable input device can be reconfigured at any time to provide a change in hand position, providing relief from strain and fatigue associated with repetitive movements of the hand. Thus each user can find the most relaxed and natural position for their hand at any particular time, promoting maximum comfort and control.
Depending on design, an input device constructed with these techniques has the advantage of being able to include shapes not directly involved with the primary function of the computer input device. For example, using the proper exterior covering in texture and design with additional soft padding material, the computer input device could be made to resemble an animal. Other ornamentation could be added in areas of the device that do not interact or interfere with the user""s grip or hand.